1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to sterilization containers for use in operating rooms of hospitals and other medical uses where sterilization is required.
2. General Background
Conventional hospital procedure places medical instruments for use in operating rooms in containers which are then placed in an "autoclave" which is a chamber in which critical temperature and humidity are obtained for a critical period of time to sterilize the instruments. The chamber is evacuated under a vacuum and the sterilized instruments, which are normally in a wrapping, are removed to storage until needed for use in the operating room or other section of the hospital.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a sterilization container with an improved fastening means, improved sealing means and improved visual sterilization indicator.